Diary of Tsukino Usagi
by SailorMoonSilver
Summary: The long lost Diary of Tsukino Usagi are in the hands of her GrandDaughter. Small Lady Serenity was always intrigued about the 20th century, could the new princess just settle for the pages in the Diary, or will she seek out SailorPluto for some help.
1. SailorMoonClassic 1

AN: Hello all well this is my second attempt at a fanfic just to let you all know I do not own SailorMoon or any of its  
contents I do however use the names of Silver Queen Serenity with in my main Fan Fiction. thank you for reading please   
review *^_^* SailorMoonSilver  
  
  
The Long Lost Diary.  
written by SailorMoonSilver  
August 26 2001  
  
The New SilverMillenium was in its first stages of spring cleaning and the Queen looked very disappointed at her little  
princess.  
  
"Small Lady Serenity" The queen announced sternly to her only daughter.  
  
"Your room is a Pigstai! how can you live like this?" The little princess just looked down to the floor, she had her   
mothers hair style, two odango placed in a cone shape upon her beautiful stream of silver hair. The Queen just smiled   
and thought how much she was like her Grandmother.   
  
"Silver Queen Serenity" a voice came from behind. The queen turned around and saw one of her loyal guardians there.  
  
"What is it Ceres?" the queen had a look of annoyance, for being interrupted with her daughter.  
  
"The Court needs you in the Hall of Truth now" Ceres smiled, she noticed how much the Queen was like her mother.  
  
"Thank you Ceres please tell everyone that I am on my way, and let King Elios begin if he so wishes" Ceres bowed before  
her New queen and started down back the hall. The queen knelt down by her daughters side and took her hands into hers.  
  
"You know what they say about spring cleaning?" she asked.  
  
Small Lady Serenity looked up to her mothers face and shook her head.  
  
"You never now what you might find, there just might be a hidden treasure" The little princess laughed.  
  
"Now your being silly mommy" her face gleamed so beautifully, her once teary eyes are now dry with laughter.  
  
"Am I? I'm being silly? a Queen is never silly" Silver Queen Serenity stood up and took her daughters hand and lead her   
to the Queens bedroom.  
  
"I have something for you" she said.  
  
"A present mommy!" the small princess started to get excited.  
  
"Its a special present, something that belonged to your grandmother" The queen went into a special box and brought out   
what looked like a book.  
  
"oooohhhh a book" she moaned. The queen giggle at what she heard.  
  
"You do know that your more like your GrandMother every day" she patted the top of the bed for her daughter to sit on.  
  
"This is a special book, a very personal book about your GrandMother, when she was very very young." The queen held out   
the book towards her daughter. The little princess looked at is cover, its was worn thin but the binding was good must of  
been restored at some point, the pages by now have turned gold with age.  
  
"young like me mommy?" she asked, not knowing weather to take the book or not. she remembered the time when Auntie Ami tricked  
her into reading a book.  
  
"Not quite darling a little older, remember times where different back then." The little princess perked up.  
  
"you mean the 20th century!" she took the book from her mothers hands and placed it upon her lap oh so gently.  
  
"This book is from the 20th century?" the princess was so inquisitive about time, she even visits the Time Guardian Pluto   
when they go to Crystal Tokyo, drilling her with questions about long ago.  
  
The Queen smiled at her daughters enjoyment out of something she held so dear to her.  
  
"This isn't just any book about the 20th century" she said.  
  
"This is your Grandmothers...." the little princess finished her mothers sentence.  
  
"Diary...." she said slowly and calmly, looking inside the fist page.  
  
"The Diary of Tsukino Usagi" The princess looked confused a bit.   
  
"Thats your name mommy, isn't it?"   
  
"yes yes it is but it was also your grandmothers name, before she became Neo-Queen Serenity." The queen pet her daughters  
head and started for the door.   
  
"promise me you will be careful." the little princess still engrossed by the presence of the book, there was no responde.  
  
The queen whispered to herself "of course you will" and with that she shut the door.  
  
The Princess layed across her parents bed and placed the book gently infront of her, she started to read the first   
entry.  
  
March 3 1992 -   
dear diary there is so much to tell you today I don't know where to begin, first off I guess would be that I got a   
new cat named Luna she is very nice and gave me this beautiful brooch, and this brooch turns me into a super hero  
just like SailorV, luna say's that I'm the Senshi of the Moon and I have to help her find the Moon Princess, can you  
believe it. I'm just so tired now I really need my sleep its was such a busy day, finally my dreams are coming true  
to have intrigue in my life, oh and that nasty boy called me Odango. ODANGO! who did he think he was, acting all   
cool and stuff, and that Youma I have no Idea where that thing came from, I'm just happy that Naru-chan's mother is   
alright, after I demolished the demon, some hunky guy came in wearing a tuxedo! he was so dreamy I hope I get to see  
him again. well I'm off to sweet sweet bed. night night diary.  
  
March 14 1992 -   
dear diary a new fortune house opened up and I thought it would be cool to see if Motoki and I would live happily ever   
after.. but it turns out that is was a set up from another Youma and it tuned Umino into a wacko, he even flipped up   
Haruna-sensei's skirt..ahhhh..and I ran into that nasty guy again you know the one that called me Odango, but its okay  
he got the nasty end of my shoe..don't ask..and thats not the best part that hunky guy named Tuxedo Kamen came in to   
save me again, oh decisions decision, Motoki Tuxedo Kamen Motoki Tuxedo Kamen, I think I better sleep on it. night night   
diary  
  
March 20 1992 -   
dear diary Naru-chan and I listened to this great new radio programed called Midnight Zero, and heard a love letter   
that Haruna-sensei sent in and she got a prize the next day for it. So Naru-chan and I thought we should write our own   
love letters to the programmed to get it read on the air, Naru-chan wanted to do her's on that pain in the butt guy that  
I keep bumping into Mamoru Chiba, she must be crazy to see anything in that guy. oh well I'll tell you how it goes. night  
night diary  
  
March 21 1992 -   
dear diary you won't believe it, Naru-chan got her prize in the mail and it was possessed by some kind of evil energy so Luna  
and I went to check out the radio station, but the guard there said that there wasn't a programmed there called midnight  
zero at all..weird huh. so I disguised myself with this wicked cool pen that luna gave me and I changed myself into   
a pretty announcer and was able to sneak myself in.. some yahoo named Jedite was taking over everyone's energy so I tried  
to stop him but he was very strong, that hunky Tuxedo Kamen showed up and Jedite vanished, luna isn't sure whats going  
on yet but I'm sure she will figure it out. To bad there is no more Midnight Zero.. night night diary  
  
March 27 1992  
dear diary I gained a 1/2 a pound today, and tried to burn it off with help from Naru-chan at this new fitness place, the  
same one that Haruna-sensei goes too and she looks fabulous!. the instructor was so strict there that I was so tired at  
the end of it I thought I was hallucinating. oh well the price you pay to looking beautiful, hopefully Motoki will notice  
me. night night diary.  
  
March 28 1992  
dear diary The fitness center made me so weak that I fainted infront of the Crown game center, what luck that Motoki was   
there to take care of me. Oh yah that annoying Mamoru Chiba was there too. Luna was great she figured out what was going  
on in the fitness center, that Jedite guy was back again, and was draining all of the energy out of everyone, the nerve  
of some people, but everyone turned out okay. night night diary.  
  
  
April 11 1992 -   
dear diary I had a terrible dream last night, but Tuxedo Kamen came by my side, and things where getting good too but  
stupid Shingo woke me up with his screaming! can you belive he's terrified of luna, what a wuss. His friend Mika told   
him about this new pet store that sell cute little animals called Shaneera's, he just wont put down that thing  
it will him all the time....scary. oh well I'm tired, night night diary.  
  
April 12 1992 -   
dear diary some weird things happened to day, Luna told me that I way hypnotized by that strange new animal, all I did   
was go to the Pet Shop Perfume store to check things out for Shingo's sake, he was starting to scare me and the kids   
at school too. Then all of a sudden Luna jumps on my head, well i just know something was wrong so I went into Shingo's  
room to save him from that evil little monster, we had a fight and he ran off with the Shaneera Luna and I found him   
at the Pet shop with a ton of other kids, the shop owner had them start attacking me, Luna gave me a new Tiara trick   
it was kind of cool some stardust came out and made the kids go back to normal. I was able to kill of the Youma with   
my Action Tiara but I'm so sad that Tuxedo Kamen never came, I wonder why. Luna says I shouldn't depend on other people,  
but he is soooo dreamy, not like that annoying Mamoru, ugh I saw him again today, but at least Shingo thinks that I'm  
cool, well at least SailorMoon is cool..night night diary.  
  
April 18 1992 -   
dear diary Naru-chan and I listened to some awesome music today, its was from Amade Yuusuke it was so nice, Naru-chan   
actually thought he would make a nice boyfriend ewwwww, anyways so here I am walking down the street when this man ran  
right into me, to my surprise it wasn't that nasty guy Mamrou again, but someone else he begged me not to kill him, it   
was kind of strange, he started to say that he was being attack by some strange bat like thing, and from what has been  
going on, I'll belive anything, but we walked in the rain and he ended up giving me his business card, It was the guy  
from the CD that Naru-chan and I was listing too earlier, Luna and I followed him into the jazz house and I got to use  
my disguise pen again, this time I was a musician, the music was so great but I ended up falling asleep, those people  
stay up sooo late, I need my beauty sleep..oh anyways the Youma found Amade in the parking lot and took the tape that  
he wanted to give to the girl that he loved! so we went and followed this ugly thing right back to the record studio  
it seemed that it was going to give off a subliminal message when you played it. Amade's love Akiko was there knocked   
unconscious but she was alright. I turned into sailormoon and was able to defeat that youma with it own powers, someting  
about feedback not sure, don't understand don't want to. All turned out okay and you know what Akiko loved Amade too.  
now that is romance...ahhhhh I got to get me some of that..I wonder what Motoki is doing right now. night night diary.  
  
April 23 1992 -  
dear diary Mikan the new teen Idol is in town and there was a big tryout for a Cinderella Caravan, where I can become  
the next new thing, but Luna wouldn't particitpate because of the business with the Dark Kingdom, and I couldn't go  
back with Naru-chan because she now has Umino, dressed as a girl I might say and I don't know why. Everyone who tried  
out got to be in the show. Tomorrow will be an interesting day, night night diary.  
  
April 24 1992 -   
dear diary it turns out that poor Mikan was replaced by a Youma and it was a scary one at that. I was completely turned  
into ice but Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose and it broke the ice off of me, he told me to believe in myself and he left,  
strange guy, but he is still so dreamy. I was able to use my Tiara Magic Action when the Youma went after Tuxedo Kamen.  
Luna was so proud of me that I was able to save my friends from that evil Dark Kingdom, then she told me to study! how   
rude. night night diary.  
  
  
  
AN: well here is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. It might be a little bit  
messy but hey, who's diary isn't eh? I'm going to go two full months of SailorMoon   
episodes for the chapter settings, all the Info that I have, has been by Hitoshi Doi's  
web site seen here http://www.tcp.com/~doi/smoon/ and my full compleat collection of  
the japanese episodes.  



	2. SailorMoonClassic2

AN: Hello all well this is second chapter to Tsukino Usagi's Diary fanfic, just to let you all know I do not own SailorMoon or any of its  
contents I do however use the names of Silver Queen Serenity with in my main Fan Fiction. thank you for reading please   
review *^_^* SailorMoonSilver  
  
  
The Long Lost Diary.  
written by SailorMoonSilver  
August 29 2001  
  
Small Lady Serenity read intensely of her Grandmothers writing and didn't hear someone come in.  
  
"Small Lady-sama" a young voice called to her. The little princess still engrossed.  
  
"Small Lady-Sama!" the call was a little louder this time. the princess looked up and saw a tall slender girl, with   
her grayish blue hair swept up upon her head, with four Odango in place, just like her mother.  
  
Small Lady Serenity sat up, blinking her eyes a little to get focused.  
  
"oh, Diana is everything alright?" she asked her mothers council guardian.  
  
"Your mother wanted me to see if you were alright, and if you have finished your chores." Diana ever so elegant, liked   
the way that Silver Queen Serenity allowed her to keep an eye on the new princess, with her studies and such, It remind  
her when her mother first found Usagi-sama, even though Diana Had ChibiUsa she was still quite young to understand her  
duties she was more of a companion to the Silver Queen, but now she had a chance to mold and shape a new princess for   
her own.   
  
The princess picked up the book and held it out to Diana.  
  
"My chores!...oh Diana, how could my mother ask such a thing, when she has given me this wonderful book about the 20th  
century?" she got up from the bed, took Diana's hand, then lead her into the princess's chambers. The princess sat  
on her bed and motioned Diana to do the same, she did.  
  
"Diana do you know what this is?" she princess asked. Diana looked at the cover and saw how old it looked, she shook   
her head silently.  
  
"This is my GrandMothers Diary" the princess now whispering as if it was top secret, she leaned in closer to Diana.  
  
"From when she first became a Sailor Senshi." the princess smiled and Diana's eyes got wider, Diana also was fond of   
the 20th century even though she was only there for a little while, she loved it just the same.  
  
Diana tried to keep her enthusiasm to a minimum trying not to encourage the princess.  
  
"Small Lady-sama can't that book wait till after your chores are done?" the princess looked disappointed at Diana's   
response, she opened the book slowly and started to read the next insert allowed.  
  
"Dear Diary, Today was a Wonderful Day Luna thought that this new girl Ami Mizuno was a new enemy." the   
princess stopped and shut the book.  
  
"I guess your right Diana this could wait till later..much later" she smiled.  
  
Diana grabbed the princess's hands. and pulled her close.  
  
"As the Council advisor to your mother and Guardian to the new princess, I am ordering you to open that book up again  
and read... me... some.. more..!" Diana squealed at the though of hearing her mothers name again in the entries, maybe  
it will give way to how she molded Usagi-sama into the great Senshi that she is.. the princess was please that Diana's  
weak spot gave in. the two propped themselves up comfortably and the princess started to begin again.  
  
  
  
May 5 1992 -   
dear diary Today was a wonderful day!! it didn't start off as wonderful, Luna thought that this new girl Ami Mizuno,   
might be an enemy so we had to follow her around a bit, boy is she ever smart, rumor was that she transferred   
over from a genius school and her IQ is at 300! she is so nice and so kind I really like her so much. anyways it   
turns out that she is just like me! I'm so happy that I have someone else to help me, Luna gave Ami her own henshin pen   
because we needed to get out of a bind, a very nasty youma was trying to brainwash Ami but Luna notice something about   
her and she turned into SailorMercury! what a rush.... I wonder if Ami can help me with my homework tomorrow? oh well  
night night diary.  
  
May 9 1992 -   
dear diary it was a hectic day today, everyone was running around using up all their energy because they thought they  
where all late, even I got up early and was at school before 8 o'clock, now there was defiantly something wrong.  
Luna gave Ami her own mini super computer and she found out that the new clock store was part of all the commotion,  
well I wouldn't stand for that something needed to be done, I need my beauty sleep. SailorMercury and I went right to   
the source and the evil Youma froze Mercury in time, Tuxedo Kamen came and saved her as I threw my Tiara at the nasty  
hag and she was dust. Naru-chan showed up later and said there was a new Cake store, I'm so stuffed...night night diary.  
  
May 15 1992 -  
dear diary Ami and I saw this beautiful shrine maiden today, it was a little unconventional of our meeting but it turned   
out all good, Luna thought that she just might be the princess we have been looking for. It seems that there has been  
a rumor about the 6'oclock bus that leaves the Hikawa Shrine, people have been disappearing after taking the bus, Luna  
and Ami think we should check it out. but I don't know, what if its Ghosts and not our enemy after all.. I don't   
think I can sleep tonight I'm starting to scare myself...night night diary.  
  
May 16 1992 -   
dear diary I stoped by the Hikawa shrine today but Rei the beautiful shrine maiden told me to go away, she thought  
I was saying that the vanishing buses was her fault, strange girl, Luna left one of the henshin pens there for her to  
find, she says she wanted to check something out and it was a good thing she did, turns out that Jedite from the Dark  
Kingdom was behind all of this nonsense and when myself and Luna got stuck in one of those vanishing buses Jedite took  
Rei with him and we where locked in this other detention, and guess what Rei-chan is SailorMars! a new senshi that will  
help Ami and me to find the princess of the Moon. Ami help us out from the other side of the dimension and Tuxedo Kamen   
got us out of the black hole, can you believe the nerve that Rei has, saying that she likes Tuxedo Kamen..HE'S MINE!  
Time to get some good shut eye, hopefully my dreams will be better that what the day was like...night night diary  
  
May 23 1992 -   
dear diary Okay so today was a little bit strange and scary. Ami, Rei and I went to this amusement park, there was   
nothing amusing about it, first off Rei is driving me crazy! Telling me what I can and can't do, and she also thinks  
that Mamoru Chiba looks like Tuxedo Kamen, is she nuts! he looks nothing like him of the sort. Anyways, some freaky  
Doll calling herself Princess Dream was giving Rei-chan so serious weird vibes, and we had to save Ami that was   
investigating some vanishing's amongst the children at the park. Luckily Tuxedo Kamen was there to help us get out of  
a Dream that the Crazy Doll put us in. Luna said that the team work that we did put that Youma to bed, Mercury used  
her Shabon spray to confuse the Youma, Mars gave it the old anti evil scroll and I used my Tiara to turn it into dust  
I guess you can call us the three Musketeers.. but I'm still not forgiving Rei, who made me drop my ice cream..  
night night diary.  
  
May 30 1992 -   
dear diary ITS NOT FAIR! Rei-chan used some sort of power and won a trip on a Cruise, and to top it off she asked Ami  
to go with her, she knew how much I wanted to go.. Luna and I snuck on the Cruise with my disguise pen, and everyone  
on board was couples, romantic couples..hehe. Our enemy wanted to use the energy from the Love of everyone on   
the ship, Good thing for Ami and Rei that the trick didn't work, because they weren't with someone they loved. The   
three of us was able to defeat Jedite's Youma. I don't know about you but we are some team, now it we can only find  
that Princess..night night diary.  
  
June 5 1992 -   
dear diary I'm going to make this quick I want to dream about Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen again like I did last night,  
but not how it ended, Jedite appeared in my dream and said that we where to meet him at the Haneda Airport on Runway F  
tomorrow night at 1am. At the shrine tonight, we decided that we should go and check it out. wish us luck...  
night night diary.  
  
June 6 1992 -   
dear diary today was a long day, everyone at school was talking about the dream they all had, about this mysterious   
man that was talking about the sailor senshi, I guess he didn't find out our identities after all and just targeted  
everyone, I tried to convince some people that it would be bad to go and that they should stay home and study instead,  
you should of seen the looks I got for that one..I wonder why? Anyways I ran into that snobby Mamoru at the game center  
and again he got a face full of shoe! surves him right to say rude things about me and Motoki...the nerve! Ami, Rei   
and I went to the Airport, we had guards attack us that Jedite was controlling. Tuxedo Kamen was there and He started  
to fight with Jedite, they both went into the ocean, it was very dramatic. Then Mars, Mercury and Myself had Jedite   
trapped by his own planes he was controlling also but he disappeared on us...I think we scared him off...what a night  
I hope we don't have to go threw anything like that again...night night diary.  
  
June 13 1992 -   
dear diary I went to a tennis game with Naru-chan and meet her childhood friend Rui, she was very nice and a really  
great tennis player, there was this really hunky guy there too named Sanjouin Masato he said he was a tennis coach  
lucky for Rui! Tonight Luna found out that our enemies name was the Dark Kingdom and that they were after human   
energy. Naru-chan called me and said how different Rui has become so Naru-chan and I went to find out what was going  
on at the tennis club. When we got there Rui was playing against some tennis pros and was whipping there butt Naru-chan   
ran out into the court to stop her and she blew me and Naru into the bushes, it knocked Naru-chan out cold so it gave me  
a chance to turn into SailorMoon when the Youma came out of Rui's tennis racket. The stupid Youma tuned me into a   
big Tennis Ball! the nerve and I was bouncing all over the court. Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose at the Youma and thank fully  
I was tuned back to normal, but Tuxedo Kamen was hurt, I was so worried but new I had to use my Tiara or we both would  
of been toast. Mars and Mercury came just when I defeated the Youma, that must of put Rei in her place, thinking I   
shouldn't be apart of the sailor senshi. Oh well looks like we have a new enemy on our hands, I'm just glad that Naru-chan   
got her friend back again....night night diary.  
  
June 20 1992 -   
dear diary Ami took us to a really beautiful park where she knows the caretaker, I guess they are going to tear down the  
park, what a shame its so quite there, a nice place to take someone you love. And would you belive that nosey  
Mamoru Chiba is friends with Motoki and goes to College, oh and besides that, he and Rei went out on a date, who does he  
think he is, taking young girls out, they are really impressionable at these years. So I did my job and followed them  
just incase he tried anything funny you know. I ran into Umino out side of the restaurant so I decided to let him take   
me on a date via spying on Rei and Mamoru, we later followed them to the Park, It turns out that the Caretaker of   
was being controlled by the evil Nephrite, I slipped out of Umino's presence and transformed, I was later follow by   
Mercury and Mars, nice of her to show up. Tuxedo Kamen came at the end to help out. after all the dust settled Mamoru   
and Umino came looking for us. Rei thinks that Tuxedo Kamen could be Mamoru Chiba..ugh as if! Umino wanted to finish   
our date how embarrassing, Ami said that the Caretaker is fine and didn't remember a thing... what a day, night night diary.  
  
June 26 1992 -   
dear diary Today I found out that my Home Economics teacher is getting married, plus there is this big Wedding Dress  
contest, Rei tried to suck up to my mom thinking she could sew, it was so funny when she found out that she couldn't.  
oh well I better get my beauty sleep early morning to start on my dress...night night diary.  
  
June 27 1992 -   
dear diary I was not able to finish or even start my wedding dress but I did use my disguise pen to put me in the most  
beautiful dress you would ever see, I think Rei was jealous.. anyways we had to sneak into the Wedding dress Contest  
because my teacher was being possessed by one of Nephrite's Youmas, and we had to save her. After we toasted the Youma  
to the ground, the contest went on and Miss Akiyama was the winner! and a she threw her bride's bouquet, Rei myself   
and Haruna-sensei who was also there ran to get it, but in fell into Ami-chan's hands..go figure...oh well it was a  
rough day, hopefully I'll have better dreams..night night diary.  
  
  
AN: please note that the diary entries are based upon episode summaries from Hitoshi Doi's web site and my collection of  
all 200 sailormoon episodes. please visit. http://www.tcp.com/~doi/  



End file.
